


Four for a boy

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much better can this get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four for a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Point out any mistakes in the comments below please?
> 
> Enjoy xx

"I didn't mean to, okay?! It just happened. Some guy ran from around a corner and snatched the bag out of my hand, what was I supposed to do, in case you haven't noticed, my leg is in a goddamned case!" Tyler gestured wildly towards his right leg.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not my fault you were out after dark, now, is it? If you actually listened to the rules, you would have had enough sense to wait 'till the morning. I want the contents back, you understand? I don't care what you have to do to accomplish that, but you'd better do it fast or you may get something worse than a broken leg." Dylan's voice was like a perfectly honed blade, gleaming, sharp and dangerous.

"Are you threatening me? What the fuck, man?" Tyler yelled, in spite of his calm nature clearly driven to his breakpoint. "It seems like you've forgotten whose house are you staying at right now, completely for free, I might add. I don't care what was within it, okay, I've told you a million times not to keep things in my bag. So you do not own a wallet anymore. Big deal. Your ID will be replicated, you haven't got a credit card, you-"

"Well, and you seem to have forgotten about the time _you_ have lost your wallet and kept driving me up the wall with your constant whining." Dylan interrupted, his eyebrows two sarcastically curved lines. "Anyways, I need to get it back. At all costs." The last sentence was said with deliberate calmness, every word a stamp. 

"What could possibly be so important that you would urge me and my broken leg to go out there in search of it?" Tyler sneered. He was way past Dylan's theatrical skills.

"You know I can't tell you." 

"Bullshit."

"Stop it now. I thought we had an agreement. I don't ask about your weird monthly injuries and you don't ask me about my work." 

"Oh, it's for work?" Tyle remarked, irony dripping from his voice. "You know, the simple fact that you never keep important things in places everyone can snoop in makes it hard to believe you're actually telling the truth. Last time it was for work, I couldn't even invite my boyfriend over for his birthday because you insisted something could go wrong. Like he would just go to your room and poke your things."

Dylan's features tightened. "Shut it. How many times do I have to repeat that I just can't trust people with some projects? It could result in a catastrophe."

"Ah, yeah you and your projects. Shutting yourself in a lab for a week, not sleeping for days, doing crazy shit like your fucked-up experiments could really create something!" Tyler was on the verge of slapping some sense into his- well, whatever they were. Roommates.

Dylan's eyes went cold and his lips twisted into an ugly smirk. "You listen now. You get the bag back. Or I swear I'll make _you_ my project."


End file.
